Melting Frost
by standingintherain13
Summary: Sequel to Icy Ghost about the adventures of the group in high school, college, and maybe more. Who knows what will happen but they will meet new people, develop feelings, and fight some battles; either with themselves or with each other. AU and please read and review. Jackrabbit
1. Pizza Party

Hey guys! This is the Icy Ghost sequel and I'm so sorry it took so long, school has been really busy but now I have a schedule and I will try my hardest to abide by it.

I don't own Rise of the Guardians and you should all take your time and enjoy this ride!

* * *

"Uh…North…I don't think we'll all fit in your car."

North rubs his chin and hums, "Jack is right, we have one to many."

"Just have someone sit on another's lap," Bunny says as he crosses his arms.

North continues to hum then harshly pats Bunny's shoulder causing him to almost fall, "IDEA!"

The group stares at him, "We will have someone sit on another's lap!"

"I just said that!"

North looks at Bunny with a confused look, "You did?"

The group sighs and Jack lets out a chuckle, "So who volunteers?"

"Well in terms of smallness and lightness it's between Jack and Ana," Bunny says as he stops glaring at North.

"Well I'll do it; it would be rude to make a lady do such a thing."

Ana lets out an 'aw' sound, "Thanks Jack, that's sweet."

"Okay let us get in car," North says as he and the others walk to get in the truck.

"Wait," Jack says, making the group turn, "Whose lap am I sitting on?"

North lets out a jolly laugh and unlocks the car, Ana sits in the passenger seat and in the back Jaime and Bunny take windows with Sandy in the middle.

Jack walks up to North and Bunny's side, "A laugh doesn't answer my question."

Bunny sighs, "Come on Snowflake."

Jack hesitates for a moment but eventually climbs on his lap but moves as he tries to find a good spot on Bunny's lap.

"Will you stop moving so we can go."

"Sorry, this is my first time doing something like this."

Bunny sighs then grabs Jack under his arms and moves him in between his legs, "Better?"

Jack looks at Bunny and grins, "Much!" Then he turns to look at North, "Where are we going?"

North smirks as he turns on the car and pulls out of the school, "Best Pizza place in Burgess!"

Ana makes an excited squeak and Jack looks around confused, "Um what's the best place in Burgess?"

"Do you guys mean Manny's?"

Sandy nods at Jaime and both grin widely, "I've always wanted to go there!"

Jack looks back at Bunny who looks exhausted and instead of asking about the pizza place he asks, "Are you okay?"

Bunny sighs and nods, "Didn't get much sleep last night…nightmare."

"Do you wanna go to sleep? I'll wake you when we get there."

Bunny ponders for a moment, Manny's is about 20 minutes away which is a good enough time for a nap, Bunny closes his eyes and says, "Yeah, wake me when we get there."

Jack turns to the front but is shocked when he feels arms wrap around him that pull his back onto Bunny's chest.

He looks upwards and over slightly at Bunny's face but sees the guy is asleep so he saves his comments for later, and turns to join the other's conversation again.

During the ride Bunny was actually having a pretty sweet dream, which involved everyone in North's room again having a sleepover. North was of course there as was Sandy and Ana, even Jaime was there sitting next to Sandy on the floor, but where was Jack? Bunny looked around the room but couldn't see the white haired brat.

"Oi Snowflake!"

Everyone looks at him and Ana walks over to him, "Who's 'Snowflake'?"

Bunny's eyes widen and he stutters, "W-What do you mean….Snowflake is Jack."

Sandy tilts his head questioningly, "Who is Jack?"

Bunny looks right at North, "Jack is…is Jack Frost! The white haired brat!"

"Bunny….we don't know anyone named Jack."

He runs a hand through his hair, "How do you not remember!"

"Isn't Jack Frost just a legend?" Jaime questions.

"No, not that Frost! Our Frost! The one we saved and became friends with!"

"Bunny."

Bunny turned around to see Jack standing in front of the door, his expression sad.

Bunny quickly walked over to him, "Jack, where were you?!" he goes to place a hand on the boy's shoulder but it goes right through.

Jack smiles sadly, "I'm not real."

"Bunny who're you talking to?" Ana asks from behind him.

Bunny continues to look at Jack and says, "I'm talking to Jack…our Jack."

"There is no one there," North says simply.

Bunny ignores him, "Bunny no one can see me…I-I'm not…real."

Bunny shakes his head and walks closer to Jack, "You're real Snowflake!" he wants so desperately to reach out and touch the boy, to reassure him with a pat on the shoulder or a hug but…he can't touch him.

Jack shakes his head with a sad smile, "Don't shake your head! You're real! I can see you, and hear you…you're right in front of me!"

He tries to wrap his arms around the boy but they go right through, he tries again and again, "Why can't I touch you! You're right here!"

"Bunny…"

Bunny stops his struggles and looks at the Jack in front of him who is wearing the same sad smile.

"sorry…for making you cold…"

Before Bunny can even say a word everything around him goes black and he calls out in the darkness, "Jack! Oi Jack!"

He hears a faint voice in the distance and he runs toward it, "…nny."

As he gets closer the voice becomes clearer, it's Jack's, "Bunny."

"Oi Bunny, wake up!"

Bunny opens his eyes to see Jack looking at him with a worried expression, "Bunny are you okay?"

Bunny sighs with relief and gives a small smile, "Jack…"

"Um…are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright Snowflake," he looks around the empty car, "Where is everyone?"

"Well everyone is inside."

"And you didn't wake me up because…?"

"I seriously tried and we got here like five minutes ago, no big deal."

Bunny nods then notices his arms around the boy, he quickly releases him, "Sorry about that."

Jack chuckles lightly and sits up, opening the car door to get out, "No biggie…but are you sure you're alright you were hugging me really tight?"

Bunny hops out of the car after Jack and runs a hand through his hair, "I-It…" he reaches out and puts his hand on Jack's shoulder as they walk into Manny's, "It's fine now," he said with a smile and Jack just nodded as they walked in.

"What took you so long!" North says with his usually jolly laugh.

Jack laughs and takes a seat next to Sandy at the circle table, Bunny takes a seat next to Jack and Ana, "Sorry bout that, mates."

North gives another laugh next to Sandy, "It's fine, we already ordered everything."

Ana nodded, "Iced tea is fine, right Bunny?"

Bunny nods with a smile then faces Jack, "What did you ask for?"

"Ice tea, tis my favorite drink, guessing yours too?"

"Yea, don't know how people drink soda and stuff," Jack hums and nods his head in agreement.

"True, my sister drinks the stuff all the time, so nasty," Jack says as he sticks his tongue out with disgust.

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Jamie says with a laugh, "now can we just eat already?"

Jack and Bunny turn to look at the table containing two plain pizzas, "Why didn't you just start eating?"

"We have a rule Snowflake," Bunny says as he takes a sip of his iced tea.

Ana giggles, "The man of the hour eats the first piece."

"Be it cake or pizza we abide by this rule," North puts in and Sandy motions for Jack to take the first piece.

"I wouldn't have known but they told me while you and Bunny were in the car," Jaime says as he rests his head in his hand.

Jack looks from the pizza to the rest of the group, "You guys always do this?"

"Yes, now grab a piece Snowflake I'm dying of hunger here," Bunny says a nudge of Jack's shoulder.

Jack grins, "Sorry, sorry," and reaches to grab a piece, taking a bite.

The rest of the group stares at him but their smiles fade as his eyes widen and his smile fades as well.

"J-Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack snaps out of his daze and looks at the group, "What? Why do you guys look worried?"

"You're crying," North says as he sits up a little straighter, Sandy places his hand of Jack's shoulder.

"W-Wha-" Jack puts the pizza down and touches one of his cheeks, shocked when he feels that they're wet, "Why am I…"

"Jack," Jaime says with sadness in his voice.

Jack looks down, causing his hair to cover part of his face, "I-I'm sorry."

Bunny places on of his hands on his back, "No need to be sorry."

Jack nods and curls into himself more as tears continue to stream down his face, the group is getting weird looks from other table but they aren't paying attention.

After a while Jack stops sobbing and wipes his face quickly with his sleeve, when he looks up he grins, "I forgot how good pizza tasted."

The group gives a sad smile and there is a short silence until Bunny reaches and grabs a piece for himself, "Well you'll have plenty of time to eat more."

Jack chuckles and nods, "Yeah."

"And with break coming up we can do lots of fun things," Ana says as her and Sandy go to grab their own pieces.

North also goes for a piece, "It will be best break yet!"

"And next time we go out to eat I'll bring my friends too," Jaime says with a laugh as he goes to grab a piece as well.

Jack's grin widens, if that was even possible, and he laughs and laughs and laughs…and laughs, "Weirdo," Bunny mumbles under his breath as Jack continues to laugh.

Jack shoves Bunny's shoulder as he begins to calm down, "I'm not that weird you Kangaroo!"

"K-Kangaroo, I'm Australian, not a Kangaroo."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said with a wave of his hand.


	2. Awkward Breakfast with the folks

Don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Jack sat on his roof and stared at the moon, "Everything's going so great…I just hope nothing goes wrong."

The moon seemed to smile down at him and Jack smiled back.

"Jackson Overland Frost! Got off that roof!"

Jack looked down and sees his mother staring at him in anger from the front of the house. Her white hair is down from its usually ponytail and touching her mid back and her frosty blue eyes are filled with both anger and worry.

Jack rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle, "H-Hey mom…fancy meeting you out here…"

His mother huffs and crosses her arms, "You're going to get sick Jackson; if you want to sit on the roof at least where shoes."

Jack looked at his bare feet and wiggled them slightly, "You know the cold doesn't bother me."

His mother's expression goes from angry to heart broken and Jack quickly changes the subject, "Is it okay if I hang out with some friends tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Tomorrow's the first day of break."

His mother looked up and smiled at him warmly, "Well then, go have fun."

Jack stands on the roof and waves to his mom with a big grin on his face, "Thanks mom!"

His mother watches as he walks to the window but stops him just as he is about to walk in, "I want to meet them before you leave tomorrow."

Jack turns around and the grin falls from his face, "Seriously?!"

His mother chuckles, "Of course Jackson, invite them for breakfast."

Jack simple waves as he climbs into his window and his mother walks back into the house.

Jack flops onto his bed and takes out his laptop, signing into his oovoo account. As soon as he is signed on he gets a call from Ana, which he of course answers.

His webcam turns on and he sees North, Ana, Sandy, and Bunny.

"Yo guys!"

They all return the greeting happily.

"So what were you up to Jack, you're usually on before all of us?" Ana questioned.

"I was sitting on my roof."

"Please tell me you had shoes on," Ana's face becomes concerned.

Jack rubs the back of his head and looks away from his computer, "O-Of course I did…"

"Well that sounded convincing," Bunny said with a laugh.

"Oh shut it Kangaroo."

"What am I going to do with you," Ana begins to rant about how Jack could get sick and how he needs to take better care of himself and blah blah blah-

"So anyway," Jack says, cutting Tooth off, "Do you guys wanna come over my house for breakfast before we head out?"

Ana excitedly says yes and North gives a booming laugh, accepting as well; Sandy of course nods with a grin and even Bunny accepts pretty quickly.

Then Sandy tilts his head to the side as if questioning the invitation.

Jack gives a weak chuckle, "My mom yelled at me for being on the roof and then told me to invite you all over for breakfast. She really wants to meet you and let me warn you now she is a lot to handle."

"Oh I'm sure she is not that bad," North says as he munches on a cookie.

* * *

North was the first one to get hugged and almost knocked down by Jack's mother, this action of course surprised everyone and Bunny stepped closer to Jack.

"If she can almost knock down North then I don't want her to hug me."

Jack chuckles and pat Bunny on the back, "Don't worry only her first hug is like that."

"Really?" Bunny questions, looking slightly hopeful.

Jack laughs, "Nope," and he calls out to his mother, "Hey mom, I think he *gestures to Bunny* wants a hug next."

His mother releases North and pounces on Bunny, the two fall to the ground and Bunny glares up at Jack.

Jack grins, "Only her second is like her first."

"You'll pay for that Frostbite."

"Doubt it."

Jack's mother gingerly gets up and gently hugs Ana and Sandy then stands next to Jack, "Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes…"

There are a few moments of silence…

"Why don't you all come in first, it's freezing out here."

The group complies and Jack's mother leads them into the house, they knock the snow off their boots and walk in further.

Bunny shivers and quickly tugs of his jacket, it's wet now thanks to Jack's mother.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Bunny looks up to see Jack's mother close to him looking quite sorry.

Bunny nervously chuckles, "It's fine, just a little wet…and cold."

"Here give it to me, I'll dry it while you eat," Bunny hands her the jacket and she begins to walk away but turns back to face him, "What's your name?"

"Uh…Aster E. Bunnymund, you can call me Bunny-"

She suddenly becomes excited, "You're Bunny?! Jack talks of you all the tim-"

"Mom!"

Jack's mother looks over at her son and shoots him an apologetic look, the rest of the group is laughing quietly and Bunny is slightly confused and eventually decides to ignore the statement.

Jack's mother walks away and Jack coughs to gain the groups attention, though the three continue to laugh as they see Jack's blush.

"Follow me," Jack says loudly and the group follows obediently.

When they enter the kitchen the group sees Jack's father finishing up the rest of the waffle batter, he turns away from the waffle maker and smiles as Jack's friends sit down. He has brown hair and warm brown eyes, looking nothing like Jack.

"Hey kids, hope my wife wasn't too much trouble."

"She was okay," Jack said as he walked over to his father.

"She was very…excited, but lovely all the same," Tooth said nervously and Jack's father laughed as he carried the tub of waffles to the table.

"She gets like that, Jack's the same way, and both would do anything for the people they love."

Jack grunts from the fridge, "Dad, that's embarrassing."

Jack's father sits at the circular table, "But yet it's true."

"What's true?"

The group turns to see Jack's mother and his little sister walking into the room, the girl wipes her brown eyes and his mother is beaming.

"That you are lovely," Jack's father says coolly.

Jack's mother giggles and takes the seat next to him, Jack's little sister sits next to her mother, and next to Jack's little sister Tooth is sitting, then Sandy, then North, then Bunny.

"Anybody want anything to drink?" Jack asks from the fridge.

"Jack we have glasses and orange juice on the table, now come sit with us," Jack's mother says sweetly.

Jack complies and sits between his father and Bunny, he holds his own bottle of iced tea and puts one near Bunny.

"I got you an iced tea," then Jack opens his nervously, "but if you don't want it that's okay…"

Bunny smiles and opens his, "Thanks Frostbite."

Jack grins then continues to try and opens his, Bunny sees his difficulty and asks, "Want me to open that for ya?"

Jack hands him the bottle and rubs the back of his head nervously, "Thanks."

Bunny quickly opens it and hands it back, "No problem."

"Adorable," Jack's mother says quietly but everyone still heard and Bunny looks at her with a confused expression while Jack's face reddens again.

Jack looks over at his father as if pleading with him and his father picks up on it, "How about we introduce everyone before we get started?"

The group nods and Jack's father starts, "I'm Elliot Frost. Call me Mr. Frost."

"I'm Lacie Frost, call me Mrs. Frost."

"I'm Elizabeth Frost," the young girl with long brown hair who looks about fourteen looks at Jack and smiles, "He usually calls me Liz and since you are his close friends you can call me that too."

Tooth gives an audible 'aw' then realizes she is next, "I'm Ana Toothiana and next to me is Sanderson Mansnoozie, you can call him Sandy."

Sandy waves and then North introduces himself as well, "I am Nicholas St. North, most call me North."

Bunny finishes taking a drink of his iced tea, "I'm Aster E. Bunnymund, friends call me Bunny-"

"You're the one that Ja-"

"And I'm Jack Frost!" Jack says quickly cutting his little sister off, "Now that introductions are over how about we eat, no talking just eating."

Bunny gives him a weird look while everyone else quietly giggles and chuckles to themselves.

After eating Jack and Liz walk to the sink to do all the dishes, while they are doing that Jack's friends and his parents have a little chat.

"We really must thank you lot," Mr. Frost says kindly.

"For what?" North questions.

"For becoming his friends, and helping him when he was in his coma."

Ana looks at Mrs. Frost with worry, "He told you everything?"

They both nod and Mr. Frost says, "He told us how he was at the school and thought he was dead, he eventually remembered everything thanks to you all and was able to move on."

The four looked at each other with confusion and Bunny spoke up, "That's exactly what he told you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Frost share a worried look, "Yes, why is there more?"

"No." Ana says quickly in response to Mrs. Frost, and soon after Jack and Liz come back out.

The group departs and Jack says goodbye before he hops into the back of North's truck.

Tooth is in the passenger and Sandy is in the middle of the back.

After a while Bunny says while continuing to look out his window, "You didn't tell them about Pitch."

Jack is at first surprised but then sighs, "I couldn't tell them about something like that."

"But Jack," Tooth says with worry, "he scarred you and hurt you, your parents should know."

"The things that Pitch did are better forgotten."

"Do you dream of it?" North questioned with a quick glance at Jack.

"They're just bad dreams."

The group was still unsettled but didn't question Jack further, it was his decision after all.

* * *

Some Jackrabbit-ness was thrown in there, and if you don't like Jackrabbit well...you don't have to read the story, and it won't really get serious until college which is many chapters away, we still have prom to do and what not! So hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Coffee and more secrets, great

I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"I'm heading out mom!" Jack yelled as he slipped on his snow boots and opened the door.

"You're heading out again? We haven't done anything together since break begun."

Jack turns to see his sister leaning against the hallway wall, "It's only been five days since break."

"Five days is a lot of time," Liz complains with a pout.

Jack pats her head, "You wanna come with then?"

Liz's expression does a 180 and her pout turns to a grin that looks as if her face could crack, "Can I?"

Jack smirks and gestures to the stairs with his head, "Sure, throw on some shoes."

She nods and runs up to her room, yelling on the way, "Mom, I'm going with Jack!"

Their mother gives the same answer, which is a 'ah' sound from the living room.

When Liz finally runs back down the stairs her and Jack head out and walk down the street toward a little coffee shop called Stark.

"You drink coffee?" Liz questions with a scrunched face.

Jack laughs and shakes his head, "Not really."

"Then why are we at a coffee shop?"

"This place," Jack says as he gestures to the store, "serves the best hot chocolate in all of Burgess, probably in the whole world."

Liz laughs at Jack's large hand gestures, "I doubt the whole world part. Do they have caramel hot chocolate?"

Jack smirks and they walk in, "Of course."

When the two get to the counter they order the same thing, "Caramel hot chocolate please!"

When they get the drinks Jack looks around and sees his friends sitting in the back corner table talking amongst themselves.

Jack and Liz walk over and sit down next to each other, thankfully it is a six person table. On one side is Tooth, then North, and then Sandy, and on the other is Bunny, Jack, and then Liz; Tooth and Bunny have the window.

Jack waves to all of them as he sips his hot chocolate, "Hey guys!"

The group returns the greeting and Bunny is the first to question Liz's presence.

"So, what's the ankle-biter doing here?"

Jack takes one more sip before he turns to Bunny, "She got lonely."

Liz huffs next to him and crosses her arms, "I did not!"

Jack snickers and ruffles her hair, "Sure~"

She bats away his hands, "I just wanted to meet your new friends."

"That's not what you told me."

"Well, meeting them was my true purpose!" Liz commented with a humph.

Jack rests his head in his hand and rolls his eyes, "You shouldn't play such tricks."

Bunny snorts next to him and the rest of the group tries to hold back their laughter.

"You play tricks all the time."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, you always play tricks."

"Fine, I always play tricks," then he turns to face the others, "You all have been very quiet."

Ana takes a sip of her tea, "Sorry, we were enjoying your sibling antics."

"You are very close, da?"

Jack grips his still hot cup and uses his other hand to pat his sister's head, "We are...she is my best friend…"

"…and he's mine," Liz replies with a grin, Jack smiles as he continues to grip the hot cup of hot chocolate.

The group smiles as well and Ana makes an 'aw' sound, but Liz looks down to Jack's hand that's holding his cup and grow concerned.

She swats away his hand and grips his hoodie sleeve, "Jack," she leans closer to him and whispers, "your hand!"

The group watches as Liz pulls Jack closer and whispers something, Bunny thinks she says hand but he isn't sure. Jack's face goes from a smile to panic and he quickly releases the cup and Liz releases him.

He looks at his hand and sees it is completely red, he turns to his sister, "Thanks."

Liz nods but is still concerned, "Is it okay?"

The group picks up on this question and Ana questions, "Is what okay? Jack did you hurt yourself?"

Jack and Liz give each other a worried look and Jack slides his red hand under the table, "N-Nope, everything's uh just fine."

Bunny eyes him warily, "What'd you do to your hand, mate?"

"He didn't do anything to his hand," Liz replies quickly.

"Then why did he quickly let go of his cup and slide his hand under the table?"

North leans forward and grabs Jack's cup but after about a minute he puts it down quickly, "Jack! Your cup is still hot!"

Ana reaches and grabs the cup as well not lasting as long as North before she releases it quickly, "Jack…how did you…?"

Jack keeps his red hand under the table and uses his other to rub the back of his head nervously, "How did I what?"

The group is silent until Bunny questions, "Did you not realize it was hot-"

"Of course I realized that!" Jack replied defensively, "I was just zoned out and Liz told me, no big deal."

The group looks at each other than at the siblings suspiciously, and Jack and Liz quickly finished their drinks. Burning their tongues a little but ignoring the feeling.

They stood and Liz and Jack waved, "I-I'll see you guys later okay?"

The group waves as the two rush out of Stark and then turn back to each other.

"He's hiding things, "Ana said sadly.

"From us, from his family…" North sad as he ran a hand through his hair, "he doesn't trust us…"

Sandy quickly shakes his head and Bunny does the same, "Sandy's right, maybe he just doesn't want us to worry. Think about it guys, if you were is parents and he told you that he was tortured and almost killed, what would you do?"

"I would…I would worry and never let him out of my sight," Ana said with realization.

The group sighs together and North finishes off his coffee, "Maybe over time he will tell us all his secrets.

Bunny looked out the window and saw the two siblings walking down the street, Jack was holding a snowball in his red hand and Liz was fluttering around him with concern.

"Maybe…Hopefully."

"Jack are you sure your hand is okay?"

Jack rolled the snowball out of his hand, it was still red but of course it would be, "It's fine, but mom's gonna be pissed."

Liz shook her head, "Not pissed…heartbroken."

Both siblings looked at the ground sadly and Jack stopped walking, confusing his sister.

He turned around and saw Bunny looking at him, he sent him a quick wave but quickly started to walk away again as Bunny stood from his seat and said goodbye to the group.

Liz didn't start walking until Jack called her name, Jack broke into a run, "Jack, why are we running?!"

Jack didn't answer his huffing sister but instead said, "Shortcut."

The two turned down a narrow alley and another, ending up on a back street.

The two stopped and Liz placed her hands on her knees, "W-Why did you run as soon as Bunny left Stark?"

Jack didn't answer and Liz stood up straight with annoyance, "Yeah, because running away randomly isn't suspicious at all."

Jack threw the snowball in his hand, hitting a brick wall, "Stop talking Liz."

"Why don't you just tell them Jack!"

"I don't want them to treat me like I'm ceramic, like I could break at any moment!"

"Jack, what is so bad about not being able to feel the temperatu-"

"Stop!"

Jack sighed and angrily ran a hand through his hair, they stood in silence as they calmed down.

"Let's just go home…"

Liz nodded and Jack began to walk off, Liz turned and looked toward one of the alleys and saw a shadow.

"It's a secret…you have to keep this a secret," she called out before she jogged to catch up to her brother.

The shadow ran a hand threw his hair with a sigh, "More secrets…perfect…"


	4. Clue Master

Hey, so sorry this took forever, I actually have a timeline all written up so I should definitely be able to post much more regularly. I thank those that have still be looking forward to it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest to come.

I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Jack yawned loudly as he woke from his dreamless sleep, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust before he got up and placed his feet on the cherry coloured wooden floor.

He looked at the clock with a sigh, "It's already eleven," he stood completely and grabbed some random clothes out of his drawer, heading to the bathroom to change.

As he walked down the stairs he was almost knocked to the ground by his sister.

"Happy Birthday, Jack!"

Jack chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, Liz."

Liz released him and took his hand, "Mom and Dad are in the kitchen, they made a birthday breakfast!"

Jack allowed himself to be lead by the excited brown haired girl, when they entered the table was loaded with breakfast foods and there was even a can of iced tea at his seat.

"Thanks, guys."

His parents looked up from their seats with a smile and Liz ran off to sit at her own spot, Jack lingered for just a moment before he joined them.

"So, you are going out tonight?" Mrs. Frost asked with her usual kind smile.

Jack chewed his piece of waffle, swallowing before replying, "Yeah, we are going to North's house."

"Are you sleeping over?" Mr. Frost asked with curiousity.

"Jack, can you hand me the syrup?" Liz asked, putting the conversation on a small pause.

Jack picked up the small bottle and handed it across the table to his sister, she said her thanks as she grabbed it.

"No problem, and I don't think so but knowing them I'll ask," Jack stood from the table and pulled out his cell phone.

North immediately picked up, 'What is wrong, Jack?'

"Uh, nothing. My parents wanted to know if I would be sleeping over your house?"

There was a woman's voice on the other end, Tooth's probably, 'It is now,' North said after a moment with his usual loud laugh.

Jack chuckled and nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then," he hung up the line and returned to the table with a grin, "It is now a sleep-over."

Mrs. Frost took a quick sip of her tea, "Did you tell them it's your birthday?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "N-No, not really, it's not that important."

Mrs. Frost crossed her arms, "The day you were born is very important," Jack could see a slight anger in her eyes but there was also amusement.

_Why does she look so amused? _Jack thought to himself as he took another bite of his waffle.

After breakfast Jack was kicked out of the kitchen so he wouldn't do the dishes, he had complained and said it was fine but his family was having none of that.

Jack ran up to his room quickly and threw some things in a bag for later. When he went back to the living room it was still empty so he laid on the couch.

He began to relax but it was sadly cut short as he felt someone sit on his stomach, he opened his eyes with a grunt and saw Liz laughing as she sat on him.

"You're heavy!"

She huffed and lightly hit his arm, "It's not nice to call a lady heavy."

Jack raised one of his eyebrows and smirked, "_You're_ a lady?"

Jack could see her sister try to compose herself and not lash out and kill him on the spot, her focused face caused him to laugh but he stopped as his father flicked his forehead.

"Don't be mean," Mr. Frost said with a smirk, he moved and sat on one side of the loveseat situated near the couch, Mrs. Frost soon followed with a blue bag with snowflakes on it.

"Happy Birthday, Jack!" All three of his family members chorused at the same time, Liz moved off of him and Jack sat right, giving her room.

He gave a small smile, "Thanks, though I don't really need anything."

Mrs. Frost rolled her eyes as she got up to hand Jack his present, "We hope you like it."

Jack took out all the blue and white tissue paper and laughed as he saw an envelope taped to the bottom, he gave his family a look but they just shrugged.

Jack took the envelope and opened it, reaching in a pulling out multiple pieces of paper, he read them carefully, Train tickets...Oh shiz, train tickets! "Are we going somewhere?!" Jack asked with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

His parents smiled and Liz laughed as he hopped up and down on the couch.

"This summer, before you go away, we thought it would be fun to have a trip," Mrs. Frost said happily.

Mr. Frost nodded and pushed up his glasses, "Your friends are going as well, we planned it earlier and they thought it was a good idea."

Jack basically tackled his dad with a hug, "Thank you so much!"

Mr. Frost chuckled and pet his son's head, Jack released him and then moved to his mother next, she hugged him back tightly. After hugging his parents he then went and hugged Liz who giggled as he lifted her up slightly.

"You guys are the best!"

"We know," Liz replied with a smug smile as she sat back down.

Jack carefully put the tickets back in the envelope and sat back on the couch, then realization hit him, "Did you tell them it was my birthday?"

Liz crossed her arms, "We just told them we wanted to go on a trip before you go to college, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Mrs. Frost stood and grabbed Jack's favorite board game, Clue, she slid of the couch as she set up the game.

"Who do you want to be, Jack?" Mrs. Frost questioned as she placed her character, Mrs. White, in the starting position.

Jack grinned and grabbed Mr. Green, Liz took Scarlet, and Mr. Frost took Plum. This may seem like a random activity but whenever a birthday happened in the Frost home the family would play a game together, sometimes several rounds if the game was that intense.

Of course, the family hasn't done this for years but even so it feels so natural to them.

As they played numerous rounds, Jack winning most of them, the hours ticked by and Jack was stopped from his final guess as the door bell rang. When he looked up at the clock it read 3:00, he ignored the bell and quickly finished his guess.

After claiming victory he stood and answered the door, the others cleared the game away.

"Oi, Frostbite, what's the big idea?"

Jack laughed as Bunny shivered on his doorstep, "Where are the others?"

Bunny pointed behind him and Jack leaned to see, "In the car being warm."

"Ah, okay, give me a sec."

Bunny shrugged, "Kay, I'll be in the car."

Jack nodded and closed the door, he hurried to grab his things and then stopped in the living room to say bye to his family.

"I'll be back later."

His family nodded and Mr. Frost ruffled his hair, "Have fun, Jack."

"I will," he replied happily as he began to walk to the front of the house.

As he got in the car, Bunny being shoved in the middle, he gave everyone a greeting, all returning it.

"So, what have you been up to, Jack?"

Jack buckled his seat-belt, "Uh, nothing much, I was playing Clue with my family."

North pulled out of the driveway, "Oh, did you enjoy yourself?"

Jack rested his head in his hand and stared out the window as North drove, "Yeah, I won four of them."

"How many did you play?"

"Six, my dad won one and so did mom."

Sandy and Tooth chuckled silently.

"You seem like quite the pro," North exclaimed with a loud laugh.

Jack nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, I'm the best there is at Clue."

Bunny huffed, "I wouldn't be too sure, Frostbite, I'm quite the Clue master."

Jack rolled his eyes as he looked next to him, "Is that a challenge Cottontail?"

Bunny returned the smirk, "Of course, name the day and I'll win every game."

Jack hummed, "Oh, is that so? North do you have clue?"

North seemed to ponder as he pulled into his drive-way, "I will check closet."

As the group entered North's room they set their things down and North left to check the closet in the hallway.

The group stood while they waited for North, though Tooth placed herself on his bed.

When he walked back in he sat on the floor and began setting up the mystery game, everyone gathered around.

Four hours later the two were tied three for three, no one else had won a game.

"Last game decides it all, Kangaroo?"

Bunny smirked as he placed Plum back at his starting position, "Don't cry when you lose, Frosty."

The other three simply placed their pieces back at the start, thankful that only one game was left.

As the game progressed Jack grinned, excited for his turn to come. When it did he triumphantly reported his guess, "Plum in the hall with the knife!"

Bunny looked slightly nervous as Jack grabbed the small envelope containing the answer, as Jack looked at the cards his face paled.

Bunny's anxiety soon vanished and was replaced with a grin, "You lose, Frostbite."

Jack glared lightly, "It isn't like you've won yet."

Bunny also said his guess and took the cards from Jack, "Plum in the theater with the knife."

As Bunny looked over the cards his grin fell.

Jack gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder, "I know that feel."

Bunny placed the cards back in the envelope and watched as the game progressed. Sandy ended up winning and was quite pleased with himself as he showed that he held Plum all along.

"Well, I guess we're tied for now, Frostbite," Bunny said with a huff.

Jack crossed his arms and legs, "True, though next game will be my win."

"Ha, keep believing."

Tooth cleared her throat to hush the two arguing boys, "Shall we move on?"

Jack tilted his head slightly, "To what?"

"To birthday gifts of course!" Tooth exclaimed.


End file.
